


25: Trust

by LeosLust



Series: FFxivWrite2019 [25]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: Kamui doesn't know how to dance.





	25: Trust

"Trust me, Kamui, if I can learn to dance then so can you!" Came Haurchefant's gleeful voice as he pulled the Au Ra to his feet. 

The couple had been discussing their plans for the upcoming ball in Ishgard. Kamui was now well accustomed to talking amongst the nobles, but partaking in their forms of 'entertainment' - namely dancing - he had not.

Kamui was convinced he was born with two left feet for all the times he had tried and failed at dancing. Be it the ballroom dances of Ishgard, or the movements of the street dancers of Ul'dah, he was the opposite of skilled at them.

But it was Haurchefant who was asking him to try. So of course he couldn't say no. He smiled down at the elezen as he took his hand and hip in his own and prepared to once more step on his partner's toes until Haurchefant could bare the pain no longer.

"You know, even if I did learn to dance with you," step, "How would I apply this when dancing with the various ladies of Ishgard, hm?"

At that, Haurchefant faltered, stopping their movements and looking down at his feet. "Ah, you see…" Haurchefant took a sheepish glance up at Kamui before looking back down, "I was hoping that you would dance with me… And only me."

Kamui sighed, "I would love to do that, but what with your position… I am uncertain of how the nobles would see our relationship." Kamui bit down on his cheek. He for one, did not care for politics when it came to his personal relationships, yet he did not wish for Haurchefant to suffer through even more than he already did as a child. He was a bastard of a high ranking noble. For Haurchefant to want to sully himself further by publicly announcing his relationship with Kamui… It made Kamui nervous. Not because he didn't trust Haurchefant. No.

He was nervous because he didn't trust himself to not falter under the harsh gaze of the Ishagardian nobles.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many more ideas for this prompt goddamn


End file.
